Allied Forces vs. Oración Seis
Allied Forces vs. Oración Seis is a fight fought between the Allied Forces and one-third of the Balam Alliance: the Oración Seis. Prologue An alliance of the The Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter Guilds is created; this new "Allied Forces" is tasked with preventing the Oración Seis, one-third of the Balam Alliance, from obtaining the ancient Magic Nirvana. Each of guild delegates rendezvous at Blue Pegasus Guild Master Bob's palace. After a few disagreements and the shock of seeing Cait Shelter's delegate, Wendy Marvell and her talking cat, Carla, they discuss their strategy after Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki excuses himself to go to the toilet. Hibiki Lates, using his Archive, displays all the data they've collected on each of the members of the Oración Seis, and then relays their plan to the other delegates: use Blue Pegasus' own Magic Bomber: Christina to destroy the Oración Seis' base and them along with it. The delegates, save for Ichiya and Jura Neekis, then depart, intent on finding the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 2-14 Jura proposes that he and Ichiya move out as well. However, before they can, Ichiya asks Jura if his strength is comparable to Makarov Dreyar's; Jura finds the very idea ridiculous, stating that even though they're both a Wizard Saint, he is far from Makarov's level.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 15 Hearing this, Ichiya expresses his relief at the fact, mentioning that if Jura was as strong as Makarov, then he would have been quite troubled; Ichiya then releases his Pain Perfume, inflicting great pain unto Jura, thereby rendering him incapable of fighting, and punches him in the stomach. However, at that moment, Ichiya disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving two small creatures in his wake. At that moment, Angel of the Oración Seis appears, quelling the complaints of her Celestial Spirits, and informs Jura that she simply had Gemini copy Ichiya; by doing so, she learned of the Allied Forces' entire strategy. Standing over the top of the fallen Jura, Angel states that she won't let Allied Forces interfere with the Oración Seis' plan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 16-20 Battle While searching for the Oración Seis, the rest of the Allied Forces see the Christina fly overhead. Although amazed by its regality, it soon falls from the sky, crashing into ground. Through the haze of the crash, the Oración Seis appear before the Allied Forces, and their leader, Brain, declares that maggots have gathered before them; the other members then comment: Angel states that their thought process is too simple, Cobra taunts the alliance by mentioning that he can hear them trembling, whilst Racer informs them that they like to finish their jobs as quickly as possible and that they're in their way; Hoteye states that money is everything, earning him a reprimanding from his guildmates. While Lucy notices that one of the Oración Seis is on a floating rug, sleeping, Erza mutters that she never expected them to make the first move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 3-8 Gray and Natsu make the first move, but are quickly swept aside by Racer, who utilizes his Motor to defeat them. Seeing this, Lucy cries out, but becomes confused when she sees a copy of herself doing the exact same thing; the copy of Lucy defeats the original with her whip. Lyon and Sherry attempt to battle Hoteye, but are caught in liquefied ground; Racer defeats the Trimens. Erza Requips into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and sends numerous swords flying towards Cobra, however, he weaves through them. Racer then appears behind Erza and attacks her; Erza blocks his attempt at doing her harm. Angered by Midnight's action of sleeping through such a conflict, Natsu casts Fire Dragon's Roar on the sleeping Dark Mage but it does not hit him, surprising the Fire Dragon Slayer. Racer then appears behind Natsu and reprimands him for trying to wake Midnight, repeatedly punching him, leaving Natsu no opening to fight back. Gray attempts to attack using his Ice-Make, but Angel's spirits are faster, taking Gray's form and then attacking him with Ice-Make: Lance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-14 Lyon and Sherry attempt to fight once more, with Ice-Make: Eagle and Doll Attack: Mud Doll, respectively, however, their spells are nullified as Hoteye once again envelops them with liquefied ground.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 53 While the rest of the Allied Forces lies on the ground, defeated, Erza continues to battle Cobra. When Cobra dodges all of Erza's swords, she Requips into her Flight Armor in order to speed up to negate Racer's blows and attack Cobra; she uses her enhanced speed to fight on equal terms with Racer. However, while Erza is occupied with him, Cobra sneaks up behind her and kicks her in the stomach. She attempts to retaliate by rapidly slashing at him, but Cobra manages to evade every single one of her attacks. Cobra contradicts Erza's belief that he's predicting her movements, explaining that he can simply hear her. It is then that Cobra realizes that Erza is a fellow former slave of the Tower of Heaven. With the rest of the Allied Forces defeated, Erza is fighting a losing battle; Hoteye lands a direct hit on her using his Magic and so Racer manages to kick her as she's open. While suspended in mid-air, Cobra's snake, Cubellios, bites her arm. Cobra tells Erza that his snake's poison won't kill her right away, it'll make her suffocate in pain. This defeats Erza, the last of the Allied Forces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 15-16 Aftermath Intent on eradicating the Allied Forces, Brain begins to cast Dark Rondo, but halts his casting upon noticing a nearby Wendy Marvell cowering behind a rock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 17-19 Recognizing Wendy as the "Sky Sorceress," he describes her as being a "rare find" before snatching her away with his Magic; the team is unable to rescue Wendy, as Hoteye's Magic keeps them pinned to the ground. As she is being dragged away, Wendy reaches out to grab Carla's hand, but, much to her shock, grabs Happy's hand instead. With Wendy now in the Oración Seis' custody, Brain attacks the Allied Forces, once more, with his 'Dark Rondo, however, much to the Allied Forces' delight, Jura arrives and blocks the spell with his Iron Rock Wall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-8 As the dust settles, the Oración Seis are revealed to have escaped, leaving the Allied Forces downtrodden. Upon seeing Jura, Lyon expresses his relief in the fact that the Wizard Saint is unharmed, however, Jura soon contradicts Lyon's statement by showing the young Mage his wound, stating that the real Ichiya's Pain Relieving Perfume is keeping the pain at bay; Ichiya then arrives as well, stating that the Oración Seis must have been frightened of him, hence the reason for their departure. Ichiya then uses the rest of his Pain Relieving Perfume on the Allied Forces, making their pain, much like Jura's own, disappear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 9-10 Natsu, still angered, attempts to run off to look for the Oración Seis when Carla, sprouting wings, grabs him by the scarf. She informs him that she, too, is worried about Wendy and Happy, but points out that their opponents are not those who be defeated by recklessly charging into battle. Carla then points to Erza, who is in extreme pain, having been been unaffected by Ichiya's Pain Relieving Perfume. Erza then proceeds to grab Lucy's belt, causing her skirt to fall down, and ties the belt around her arm, pleading for someone to cut her injured arm off; she supplies a sword for the deed. Whilst the other Allied Forces members are shocked, Lyon picks up the sword and states that he'll be the one to cut off her arm. Despite the protests of others, the other two Lamia Scale delegates support Lyon's action, however, Gray freezes the blade before it can reach Erza, leading to Erza collapsing from the tremendous pain. As tensions begin to rise, Carla announces that Wendy can heal Erza, as she is the Sky Dragon Slayer and is very adept at Healing Magic. Hearing this, the Allied Forces' mission changes: they now must save Wendy from the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 10-20 References Navigation Category:Fights